


Dave's Bedwetting Problem

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave thought his problems with wetting the bed were long in his past, but to his horror they've come back. He's not sure what to do, and isn't too happy when his friend Terezi finds out his secret. And he's even less enthused by the solution she suggests - diapers. But she's insistent enough, and willing to demonstrate herself that it isn't so bad, so Dave decides to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Bedwetting Problem

Dave breathed a sigh of relief as he turned on the washing machine. No one had caught him bringing his wet sheets and clothes to the laundry room, and now no one would know. Still, he was a bit concerned. He hadn't had a bedwetting problem for years and years now, until just recently. And he'd woken up in a puddle of his own piss three times in the last week. 

"Hello Dave! Doing some early morning laundry here?" a familiar voice called out from behind him. Dave spun around to see Terezi, who strode quickly across the room to stand uncomfortably close to him. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Gotta keep my favorite duds fresh and clean," Dave replied, managing a weak smile. 

"Oh? Any particular reason they were dirty?" Terezi said with a grin, getting up a bit closer to Dave's face than he would have liked. 

"Uh, no, not really..." Dave tried to act calm, but he wasn't sure how it came across.

Terezi's smile quickly turned to a sneer. "Your words stench of deceit. And stale human urine!"

_Shit. She knows._ Dave stood there with his mouth agape for longer than he would have liked, unable to come up with a reasonable response to this.

Terezi just giggled a bit. "Dave, don't worry! I'm here to help, you know. I'll be back later." And with that she darted out of the room as quickly as she had come in, leaving a disconcerted Dave behind. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Diapers?" Dave asked incredulously. It was now late in the evening, and Dave had already long since pushed his accident out of his mind. He'd bumped into Terezi at various points throughout the day, and she didn't utter a word about it, either. But just now she'd called him over to her room, and had produced a large plastic package labelled "GOODN1T3S." 

"Yes! They're designed to keep highly illegal urine spills contained," Terezi explained excitedly. Apparently she had spent quite a while this afternoon working with the alchemization equipment, and was quite enthusiastic about the results.

"Um, no offense, but aren't I a bit big for that?" Dave was hardly thrilled by the idea of wearing diapers to deal with this.

"Nope! I alchemized them to fit you perfectly, and to be plenty absorbent relative to the size of a human bladder," Terezi said with a gleeful cackle. She then reached in to the package to pull out a couple to hold up. "And see? I even put designs on them to remind you of justice!" 

Dave squinted his eyes in disapproval as he looked at the diapers in Terezi's hands. One of them had a teal Libra symbol on the front, and the other had a Scalemate. "I don't really know about this, Terezi." 

"Oh, come on!" Terezi said with a scowl suddenly materializing on her face. "How about if I wear one first? Then will you try it?" 

"Um, I don't -" Dave started to reply, but then was cut off by Terezi shoving the Libra-symbol diaper into his hand and running off to the bathroom with the other one. She returned giggling a minute later, wearing nothing but the Scalemate diaper on her lower half. 

"See Dave? It isn't so bad! Just try it!" 

It took a bit more badgering, but eventually Dave gave in and retreated to Terezi's bathroom. After locking the door, he reluctantly stripped off his pants and boxers, and pulled on the diaper. It wasn't too bulky, but feeling the padding around his crotch was strange nonetheless. The diaper itself surprisingly comfortable, but the mental associations were a bit unpleasant. With a defeated sigh, Dave pulled back on his pants. 

\--------------------------------------------------

That night, Dave paced back and forth, still unsure about the diaper he was wearing. After he'd put it on and flashed it to Terezi to confirm that he was actually wearing it, the two of them had gone on to drawing some comics. Terezi didn't bring up the subject again, though she did make sure to be conspicuous about the fact that she was wearing her own diaper the entire time.

It was a clever tactic by Terezi, really - Dave wouldn't dare take off his diaper if Terezi was still wearing one. And by the time Dave left her room and headed back to his own, he had been sitting around for long enough to have gotten used to it. He had thought about taking it off a couple of times while he had been sitting around during the past few hours, but hadn't actually done so. 

But now he was about to go to sleep, and it was time for his final decision. Was he really going to wear this to bed, and suffer the indignity of possibly waking up in a wet diaper? Well, if he was going to wake up wet, it was going to happen whether he was wearing a diaper or not. And Terezi was right - this would certainly be less of a mess to deal with.

Dave sighed and flopped down onto his bed and reached to pull the covers over him. What the hell, he'd give it a try. If he'd worn this for the last four or five hours of being awake, he could wear it while he was asleep too. 

\--------------------------------------------------

_Fuck, not again!_ Dave felt a cold wetness against his crotch, and jolted from a half-asleep state to being fully awake. He instinctively reached down to feel how big of a mess he'd made. But his sheets and his pajama pants were bone dry. 

Suddenly the memories of the previous night came rushing back, and Dave realized he was still wearing the diaper Terezi had given him. The padding felt cold and wet against his entire crotch, and sagged a bit when he went to stand up. But, upon inspecting his sheets and carefully feeling around his pants, Dave concluded that the diaper had held everything. 

It was pretty uncomfortable, though, so Dave quickly undid the sides of the diaper and pulled it out from his pants. It looked heavy and waterlogged and gross - what did he do with _this_ now? He was horribly embarrassed for a moment, though on reflection he realized that it was probably easier to get rid of a wet diaper than have to wash his sheets yet again. 

Still, he felt pretty gross. A hot shower would help with that, so Dave made a beeline to the bathroom, with the diaper in hand. He reached down to grab the doorknob, but then to his surprise noticed that there was a plastic bag hanging there with a note on it. Dave looked down to read it.

_H3H3H3! 1T 1SNT SO 3MB4RR4SS1NG 1F 1 DO 1T TOO, 1S 1T? >:]_

How the hell had Terezi gotten into his room? Dave worried about that for a moment while he reached down to grab the bag and look inside. It contained the diaper that Terezi had been wearing the night before. But the bag certainly felt heavier than it should have, and the diaper inside looked a bit strange. Dave prodded at it through the plastic, and it flopped open to reveal that the padding was soaked with a teal liquid. 

_Oh._ Dave knew that Terezi cared, but he wouldn't have thought that she would have gone that far to make him feel better about this. He found himself smiling and chuckling as he put his own wet diaper into the bag and tied it closed. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad about the whole arrangement. He set the bag on the bathroom floor and started running water for the shower. Dave wasn't sure how he could show Terezi how much he appreciated her support. Though, if he just asked for the rest of the bag of diapers, she'd probably get the idea.


End file.
